Pen Pals
by Snow-hime
Summary: Two outsiders. One shunned for being useless and clumsy, the other deemed a freak of nature by his peers. A single letter leads them to becoming friends. Even if Jack is an evil genius and Tsuna is the unwilling heir to a mafia family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been trying to justify a Xiaolin Showdown and KHR crossover and this idea popped into existence. Jack could be a formidable villain if he had the resources and training. For the sake of the story, I'm going with the fan theory that Jack is albino. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Xiaolin Showdown!**

* * *

 **A Loser like Me**

When Tsuna was ten years old, Nana encouraged him to get a pen pal. He didn't think he had anything to lose at the time, if anything the stranger wouldn't know how useless he was. They would be writing back and forth in English so Tsuna had gathered all his courage to get tutoring from the smartest girl in his class, Hana Kurosawa. She had been skeptical about his request at first, thinking that he just wanted to approach Kyoko. His body was trembling and he practically shoved his letter in her face. From what she could read it seemed this Jack person was bullied as well and wanted to make a friend.

"Alright Tsuna, but you have to take this tutoring seriously. No slacking off, got it?" Tsuna looked up, an excited gleam in his eyes that she had never seen before. _Probably because the stupid monkeys are always calling him stupid and useless. I don't think I'd be able to smile either._ Hana thought guiltily. "For now we'll translate the letter and send a reply. Between now and your next letter we'll be going over the basics until you can write and speak English in your sleep."

 _ **Dear Sawada,**_

 _ **My mom is making me write this so I can "make a friend" since I suck at being social. It doesn't help that my classmates are morons and keep making fun of a medical condition that I have. I'm trying to get out of school but so far no luck. I was thinking of getting myself expelled by planting a smoke bomb in the principal's office. Hope your life is better than mine is.**_

 _ **Jack Spicer**_

Hana learned that if Tsuna had a teacher that actually gave a shit about him and encouraged him, that Tsuna wasn't a total moron. He bought a English/Japanese dictionary and a beginner's guide to English. Over time Tsuna picked up on the foreign language and could admit to being bilingual. Kyoko had eventually learned about Hana's tutoring sessions and decided to drag the poor boy with them everywhere. The stupid monkeys would shoot Tsuna jealous looks, only to be scared off by the ice queen herself.

 ** _Dear Jack_**

 _ **My mom thought this would be a good idea too. At least you are smart, everyone in my school thinks I am useless. I would like to be your friend, not that I know much about being one. Did that smoke bomb plan of yours work? And can you make other things too? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable or anything. The only thing I can build are Gundam models. And call me Tsuna, Sawada would be my dad.**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

Jack had been surprised to get a response back and ecstatic that someone other than his grandmother was taking an interest in his inventions. He had gone through with his plan and his mother finally agreed to let him take online classes. He was light years ahead of his peers anyways, why not get his education over with? His mother had opened the door to their basement, only to smile to herself when she saw Jack searching for a pen and paper in the usual clutter. "Mom, do we still have the crime scene photos of the prank I pulled?" He yells.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Jack and Tsuna wrote about everything in their lives, up until the point that they reached their teens. Jack didn't think that Tsuna would believe him about mystical items and elemental powers while Tsuna was afraid of dragging his first friend into the mafia world. Every time Reborn would try to pry information about Tsuna's pen pal out of the teen, he would become stubbornly silent no matter what methods he used. Reborn could somewhat understand, after all his guardians were all roped into being his friends with Reborn's interference. But Tsuna needed a full set of guardians and if he couldn't find another Lightning, then Lambo would be his default choice.

 ** _Dear Jack,_**

 ** _I'm now positive that my current tutor is a demon. He's a pretty shady guy so if you see anything suspicious in the mail, burn it. Things here are pretty hectic since my grandfather decided that I was going to take over the family business. I can barely manage my own life, much less subordinates and employees! I wish I could shoot Reborn out of a canon but knowing my luck it would backfire somehow. Hope things are better on your end._**

 ** _Tsuna_**

Jack reread the letter, pursing his lips. He'd been an a slump for a couple weeks now and he was not looking forward to having his butt kicked by the monks and whoever wanted to use him as a punching bag. From what he heard about this Reborn guy, he was on a Chase Young level of douchery. "Dude, I need a vacation." He grumbles, rubbing his irritated red eyes. With Tsuna he had a kindred spirit, the only other person he could sort of claim as a friend was the cheese ball Omi. He was too clueless to purposely insult him, goodness was practically running through his veins. Then Jack had a brilliant idea and grinned.

 _ **Dear Tsuna,**_

 _ **Things have been craptastic here too. I was planning to take a break and figured I could visit. And I am not taking no for an answer either, by the time you get this letter I'll already be there. Besides, I have some cool designs I think you might like. I made an automated gumball machine that spits gum out at people as a weapon, the look on Omi's face was priceless!**_

 _ **Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, Out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't expecting the amount of reviews, follows, and favorites for just the first chapter. It's great to know you guys like this. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Vongola's New Inventor**

When Jack dropped by for a surprise visit, he was not expecting to be met with a combination of gun fire and explosives. "Gokudera! Reborn! Knock it off, that's Jack!" Tsuna says, shielding the goth defensively. "And I thought a stone door to the face was my worst greeting." Jack says shakily, cowering behind a Jackbot. "Sorry about that, everyone's been on edge recently. That's why I told you to call before you visit." Jack's lip quivered. "But I wanted to surprise you! How was I supposed to know you were housing psychopaths?" The genius whined.

Tsuna deadpanned. "Jack, your goal in life is to take over the world. You're not normal either." He says bluntly. "I'm a genius and get bored easily. You know that." Tsuna sighed, he knew it all too well. When he would read Jack's letters about the teen causing chaos it always felt like he was living vicariously through the albino. It was only when Reborn entered his life that things got interesting.

"Jack this is Gokudera and my demon tutor Reborn." Tsuna introduced, Jack looked at Reborn in bewilderment. "You never said anything about him being a cursed baby. Who the hell did he piss off?" Jack asks bluntly. His first thought would be the monks, they were against the whole killing thing so it sounded like their M.O. to chibify someone evil.

"A curse?" Tsuna never really thought about why he was a baby but with all the insanity in the mafia it made sense. He just written Reborn and his colleagues conditions off as dwarfism. That and he knew questioning Reborn about anything would lead to more hellish training. "Yeah, you'd be surprised how much supernatural mumbo jumbo actually exists. I have an actual ghost that lived in my basement." He says with a shrug.

Reborn noted, much to his satisfaction, that the red head was a Lightning and already had a bond with Tsuna. The automaton was interesting and he kicked it, not expecting it to break apart easily. "Dude, do you know how long it takes to rebuild those?! And I don't have any of my tools, not cool!" Jack fumed.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The first response I-Pin and Lambo had to Jack was blankly staring at him, then they ran away screaming. Tsuna sighed. "The make up doesn't help." Jack just shrugged. "I already know I'm a freak, might as well take advantage of it. Besides, it keeps my skin from burning." Tsuna winced. "At least you're not involved with the mafia." As soon as Jack turned his sparkling red eyes to Tsuna, he regretted saying anything.

"Seriously? Have you had any gun fights? Did you meet the godfather?!" Jack asks, shaking Tsuna for answers. "Jack, stop it. You're making me dizzy!" Jack reluctantly let him go. "I want all the details. You know I'll keep annoying you until you do." Tsuna groaned. "Fine, but you have to tell me about the supernatural stuff."

"So it turns out that dad is in the mafia and I'm the descendant of Vongola's founder. There's this other guy named Xanxus that wants to take over the family and we're going to fight each other for the position. I'm still trying to find someone to take Lambo's place, I'd rather not send a five year old into battle." Tsuna says with a grimace. They were both drinking chocolate milk, ignoring the explosions and cursing in the background. "I'm fighting against monks with elemental powers for mystical items called Shen Gong Wu. The powers can be cool or useless, my personal favorite is the Monkey Staff." Jack says.

"So you do have experience fighting then." Jack squeaked, latching onto an annoyed Tsuna. "No Reborn, we are not introducing Jack to the mafia." He says sternly, his eyes narrowed. Reborn ignored the teen and turned to Jack. "Vongola will be willing to pay for whatever inventions you can think up, so long as they are used exclusively for the family." If Reborn learned anything after years of being around Verde, it was that the best way to earn a inventor's loyalty was giving them money to fund their research. "That sounds awesome! How do I sign up?!" Tsuna face palmed. Why couldn't he have normal friends?

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"So you want me to take the brat's place. You do know I have my ass kicked by ten year old kids on a weekly basis right?" Jack asks, Reborn hit him in the head with a mallet. "You're an inventor, invent something." The hitman states. Jack eyed the credit card that Reborn handed him and his eyes sparkled. "I can finally afford to make those upgrades to my chameleon-bots! Just give me a couple days." "It isn't going to try killing us like Robo-Jack is it?" Tsuna asks warily. "The chameleon-bots are the ones that are cheery all the time, they shouldn't be a problem."

When the Varia and Tsuna's guardians arrived at Namimori Middle, Xanxus noted that the brat picked up two new additions. One was a teenager in a black trench coat and vibrant red hair, the other appeared to be a blonde girl with a preppy smile. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing mafia men in person, you guys make Tubbimura look like a wimp!" Jack exclaims. "Jack, please fanboy later. They want to kill us." Tsuna groans. "But Tsuna, they have a robot too! If we break it, can I take it back to my lab to fix it up?" Jack asks, giving Tsuna his best puppy eyes. "If there's anything left after Hibari attacks it, go ahead." The brunet says, ignoring Jack's maniacal laughter.

The first battle had been for the Sun ring. Jack might not have been the most skilled fighter, but he was a genius. As Ryohei and Lussuria fought the chameleon-bot recorded every movement, adding the techniques to its database. Jack doubted it could replicate the energy blast Ryohei pulled off, but he already had various martial art styles downloaded. He still didn't have any footage on Chase, the man always seemed to know he was being recorded and his camera would be destroyed.

"Tomorrow will be the Lightning battle." One of the Cervello women droned, Jack raised his hand. "Yeah, clone ladies? We're allowed to use robots right?" He asks, pointing to the Gola Mosca the Varia had. "It can be a substitute as long as the guardian is operating it." Jack grinned. "Awesome. Can't wait to test my invention out. Later losers!" Jack cackled, activating his heli-pack to take off into the sky. Tsuna just looked to Reborn and deadpanned. "You have no idea what you've just unleashed on the world. He'll have a robot army built in a week." Tsuna says bluntly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not going to cover all the Varia Arc (I think I've learned my lesson after being burned out by another story), but I will show a glimpse of what the upgraded chameleon-bot can do. Also, have some bonding between Gokudera and Jack.**

 **You guys can ship whoever you want to ship, any romance in this is completely accidental. And as much as I like Chack, the man is an ass. He'll need to do some groveling if he wants to get anywhere near Jack. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Untapped Potential**

The Varia tried to assassinate Jack multiple times but due to Jack's paranoid personality he was able to escape with minor injuries. And that was only because Jack bruised like a peach. "Honestly, I've taken worse hits from Chase." Jack says, Tsuna's face darkened. "Hey Jack, I know you really like the guy but he treats you like crap. Why do you put up with it?" It wasn't like Tsuna's relationship with Reborn, as horrible as Reborn's training was at least the hitman actually cared under his cold facade. Jack sighed. "He's my idol, everything I wasn't. I just wanted to be like him, you know?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but maybe joining the mafia is a safer option." Tsuna says, Jack opened his mouth to protest but couldn't think of anything to say. He gave a bitter chuckle. "I might take you up on your offer. It isn't like anyone needs me anyways."

Meanwhile, in Chase's citadel, the Heylin lord was pacing his throne room. This was the third week that Jack hadn't made an appearance at a Showdown. Without the teen to distract the monks, retrieving the wu was more difficult. Wuya seemed relieved that the albino teen was now gone. "Never thought I'd see you sulk over Jack of all people. Maybe the kid finally figured out that he wasn't a match for any of us, I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did." Wuya says. Neither Heylin wanted to admit that, without Jack, the scale between good and evil was out of balance.

Chase went to his All-Seeing Eye, checking to see what the self-proclaimed genius was up to. Much to his surprise he was working on one of his Chameleon-bots, a silver haired delinquent giving him feedback for his invention.

 _"I'm telling you, you need some fire power! What is with your obsession with martial arts?!" The teen demands, Jack didn't bat an eye at his tone. "The Chameleon-bot perfectly mimics the human body. Adding weapons to it would make the design bulky like that Gosca-whatever the Varia have. Once I collect the data I need, it'll be able to take on anyone." Jack says proudly, Gokudera just shrugged. "Fine, just don't mess this up. Jyuudaime has a lot of faith in you."_

 _Jack's eyes softened, a content look on his face. "I know. He's my best friend, there's no way I'm letting him down. Besides, I think that Reborn guy will kill me if I mess up." He laughs, screaming when he was nearly shot by a bullet. "Less talking, more working. You have a lot of work to do to if you want to keep up with the other guardians." A baby in a fedora states, a dark glint in his beady eyes. Jack looked surprised. "You're going to train me too?" He asks shakily, looking on the verge of tears. "If I can train Dame-Tsuna, I can train a genius. You just need… proper motivation." Reborn says with a dark glint in his eyes._

The eye closed and Chase found himself wondering what the genius had gotten involved in this time. It still involved the supernatural somehow, there was no way that baby wasn't cursed. One of his warriors walked into his room, looking curiously at the orb. "I shall pay the worm a visit." Chase states, the large feline snorted. "I do not have a soft spot for him!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The night of the Lightning ring battle, it was pouring down rain. "Thank god this is water proof." Jack comments, gesturing to his makeup. The chameleon-bot walked alongside him, for once not resembling a cheerleader. It was weird seeing the exoskeleton of his creation but he didn't want it to be mistaken as an actual human. Leviathan was already waiting on the roof, his face illuminated by a lightning strike. "And I thought Jack was over dramatic." Tsuna muttered under his breath. "Hey, I heard that!"

"It's about time you got here." Leviathan states, Jack scoffed. "No one told you to sit in the rain without an umbrella dude, that's all on you." He states, flicking his nose at him. "What was that you punk?!" The chameleon-bot stood in front of it's master. "Permission to engage?" Everyone face faulted when they heard the feminine voice coming from the robot. "What? I didn't have time to mess with the voice synthesizer!" Jack says defensively. He only had a day to upgrade, he was a genius not a miracle worker!

The area they were holding the match in conducted electricity, Jack was glad that he wasn't going into the ring. If Jack hadn't made upgrades to the chameleon-bot, it might have shorted out with a single jolt. "The battle between the Lightning guardians will now commence." One of the Cervello states. "Mission objective: retrieve ring half for Master Spicer." The machine chirped, the other half of the ring glistening around its neck. "Chameleon-bot! Xiaolin Protocol C!" Jack ordered as Leviathan charged towards the chameleon-bot. "Order acknowledged." It chirped, the robot's skeletal frame expanding for more power. The armor around the shoulders became wider and it's skeletal fingers thickened,their appearance similar to the Fist of Teibong. It caught Leviathan's punch, digging its feet into the ground as it threw the man into the air.

It proceeded to track where Leviathan would land, one of it's metal fists hitting the man in the gut. "Gah!" While the man was winded the chameleon-bot tore the chain from Leviathan's neck. "Ring retrieved." Chameleon-bot reported cheerfully, shifting to it's less bulky frame. "And you said you were being defeated by ten year olds." Tsuna says with a grin, patting Jack on the back. Jack smiled back, yelping when he felt something hit the back of his head. "Don't get cocky. We still need to train your body." Reborn says bluntly. "The winner of the Lighting Battle is-" "Jack Spicer, evil genius! And don't you forget it!"

Jack was still in a good mood after his win, basking in the attention he got from Tsuna's other guardians. "That robot you made was pretty cool. Any chance you could make one of those things for training?" Yamamoto asks with a grin. "You mean like my Jackbots? I was planning to make some sturdier models once I had the money, so I guess you could use them as training dummies. Just don't damage their A.I. chips." Reborn watched the exchange from atop Tsuna's head, smirking. He was looking forward to what the new blood in Vongola could do in the future.

Everything went silent as Tsuna stopped, his entire body tensed. He couldn't explain why, only that it felt like they were being watched by a predator. Amber coloring bled into his normally brown eyes as his flames sparked in the palm of his hands. "What's up Tsuna?" Jack asks, the only one in the group not acquainted with Tsuna's intuition. The brunet stood beside the genius, his eyes narrowed. If it wasn't for the lack of a flame on his forehead, the teens could have sworn he was in hyper dying will mode. "Someone is watching us. This is the second time I've felt it since you arrived in Namimori." Tsuna admits, Reborn hit him in the head. "You should have mentioned it the first time!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna rubbed the lump now forming on his head. "I thought it was just me being paranoid." The teen grumbled, Reborn's eyes narrowed. It looked like he still needed to beat the hesitation out of his student. He was so used to being called useless that his self-esteem was dangerously low. "Where are they?" Reborn demands, Tsuna looked confused. "I-I don't know. It's like they're not really here but still watching us." Tsuna comments. Jack clenched his fist, it only figured that after he left that one of the Heylin would be suspicious of his absence. "It's just an old man that spies on people because he's super paranoid." Jack says with faked nonchalance.

"Jack, please don't piss him off. I don't want to be mauled by an overgrown lizard." Tsuna says bluntly, trying to alleviate his headache. Jack scoffed. "Like he would mind a worm and his friends bad mouthing him. We're way below his radar."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and followers, I didn't expect this to blow up so quickly. Apparently the universe decided I shouldn't be happy on my birthday since my sister seemed determined to make my day miserable and my step-father's friend just passed away. Sorry, just needed to vent a little.**

 **The new wu featured in this chapter is inspired by Suzuri no Tamashii or an ink stone spirit that creates phantom sounds and characters from stories it has written.**

* * *

 **Unexpected** **Reunion**

Tsuna was glad to have someone suffer with him through Reborn's torture that was thinly veiled as "training." Both teens were covered from head to toe with deli meats, running from a pack of hungry dogs. A few times Jack had fallen behind, yelping as Tsuna pulled him away from sharp teeth. "Don't you have a fear of dogs? This is messed up on so many levels." Jack wheezed, positive he was about to cough up a lung. There was a reason he pushed for homeschooling, online he didn't have to deal with physical education. He had some muscle due to lifting heavy machinery and avoiding death by element from the monks. Other than that he was as lazy as any other teen.

"You should have seen our trip to the zoo. It was a complete disaster and we almost got eaten by lions. Gokudera blew up the enclosure and set them free." Tsuna says, Jack shooting him a jealous glare since Tsuna's breathing didn't resemble a dying fish like his own. Instead of his nostrils flaring and occasional sound of a dying whale like Jack, he took deep breaths and set a pace for himself. Two of his guardians were on sports teams and occasionally gave him tips when it came to stamina training.

Jack let out a high pitched scream as one of the dogs caught a lucky break, catching the edge of his coat and pulled him backwards. Tsuna gave a tired sigh before attempting to remove Jack from the dog pile. A chihuahua latched onto his arm, dark brown eyes with a demonic glint and a low growl that had no business coming from an animal that small. Reborn smirked from atop the fence. "Tap into your flames Spicer, one of them might have rabies." It wasn't true of course, but seeing that terrified expression was priceless. The redhead didn't have a seal blocking off his flames like Tsuna and subconsciously used them when fighting to lessen damage to his body. Reborn was determined to make Jack summon the flames on demand instead of by a fluke.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

After Reborn had his fill of entertainment they walked to Takesushi. Tsuna and Jack collapsed in one of the booths, covered in scratches and bite marks. "I swear, that chihuahua has to be possessed." Tsuna groans, voice muffled by the seat currently serving as a bed. He noted to thank Takeshi's father for opting to go with padded seats instead of cheap plastic ones. "I wouldn't too surprised." Jack says, his body slumped over a table. Tsuyoshi walked over to their table with a pitcher of water and two glasses, giving the teens a look of sympathy. Even as a teacher Reborn showed no mercy. Jack looked up at the former assassin with stars in his eyes. "You are officially my favorite human." He says, Tsuna feigned a hurt expression. "I thought I was your favorite human."

Jack appeared to think it over for a moment. "Second favorite then." The genius amended, causing Tsuna to snicker. Tsuyoshi watched the interaction between the two, it was a welcome sight to see the usually tense Sky able to joke around with someone his own age. It wasn't that Tsuna wasn't on good terms with his other guardians, Jack just understood him and his struggles better. Both were tossed into something bigger than themselves by an outside force and they bonded over it. It was also the only bond that grew naturally instead of being pushed by Reborn. Jack gulped down the water greedily, giving the man a bright grin.

A bell softly chimed and Tsuna's Storm and Rain guardian walked into the restaurant. As always, it seemed Gokudera was having a one-sided argument with Yamamoto. Jack and Tsuna both groaned. "Could you please lower your voice a little?" Tsuna asks warily, he did not need a headache on top of exhaustion. Takeshi just laughed. "It's nice to relax after a good workout isn't it?" Jack and Tsuna both looked at the teen blankly.

Finally, Jack spoke. "If you think it's that fun, why don't you ask Reborn to train you as well?" Tsuna wasn't heartless enough to put someone through that torture but Jack didn't give a damn. "I've already got my hands pretty full with baseball practice and training with Pops. It can't be that bad." He says with a laid back grin. "Are you sure he isn't secretly a monk?" Jack whispers, Tsuna was wondering why the sanest person he knew was the one that wanted world domination.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

With the amount of flame activity near Namimori, it wasn't a surprise that a shen gong wu activated in the area. Tsuna and Jack were sleeping off their exhaustion when they were woken up by a combination of hyper intuition and a blaring klaxxon ringtone. "Jack." Tsuna growled, glaring at the red head. The goth fumbled to turn the sound off. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting a wu to be in the area." He says sheepishly. "All this magic is giving me a headache." Tsuna grumbles.

"Oh?" Tsuna and Jack both froze at the squeaky voice, silently willing the owner to leave them in peace. Reborn had a sadistic gleam in his eyes that spelled trouble for everyone involved. "This will be a wonderful way to see whether your training has stuck. Let's go." Reborn says, pointing a green gun at them.

The wu was only a few miles away and Reborn had taken Jack's helipack so both teens were forced to walk to the location. "So Tsuna, what direction does your spider sense tell us to go?" Jack asks, Tsuna shot the teen a glare. "Hyper intuition. And it's on Death Mountain." Tsuna says with a shiver. Jack stopped, his eyes wide. "Why is there a place called Death Mountain within walking distance of town?" Jack exclaims. Tsuna huffed. "At least you haven't camped there. We barely got away with our lives last time and nearly got killed by a giant turtle." He says with a scowl.

"How big we talking?" Jack asks. "Think Godzilla sized, but with the ability to grow after absorbing water. It landed in a river." Tsuna deadpanned. Jack winced.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Awesome! The next wu is in Japan!" Kimiko cheered, excited to be back in her homeland. Raimundo crossed his arms. "So what does this new wu do anyways?" He asks, Omi opened a scroll and watched as the ink dragon swirled before settling on a picture. "The Inkwell of Life." The small monk read, watching as a figure used a brush to animate drawings. "Ah, that one was a doozy. It activated a few centuries ago and fell into the hands of a shogun. Thankfully they were a horrible artist." Dojo says jokingly, Omi narrowed his eyes. "This wu sounds most dangerous. We must not let it fall into Heylin hands." He says solemnly.

Jack had activated his Monkey Staff, jumping from tree to tree to find the wu. Tsuna let his intuition guide him, feeling awkward with the sash tied around his waist that Jack had given him. He was given a crash course in using the Third Arm Sash, just in case he stumbled into a Xiaolin Showdown. Knowing his horrible luck it was inevitable. He felt the beginning of a migraine and winced. "This way Jack, we should be close!" Monkey Jack shrieked in response, following close behind.

Dojo eventually found a clearing to land in that was close enough to Tsuna and Jack for the monks to hear Jack's shriek. Omi's face brightened. "Spicer had returned!" He exclaimed, ecstatic to see his frenemy once again. Clay nodded. "I was starting to worry bout 'im. Sounds right as rain to me." The Texan comments, Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. All we need to do is kick his butt and we've got this wu in the bag."

The inkwell was in an abandoned shrine, the wooden structure falling apart due to years of neglect. It was barely visible through the overgrown weeds that had overtaken the structure. "What do you think it is?" Jack asks, deactivating the Monkey Staff. Tsuna squinted, trying to see through the plants. "A small container I think. We should grab it before your friends decide to show up." He says, the forest too quiet for his comfort. "Jack Spicer! Make yourself visible!"

Four children of different ethnic backgrounds emerged from the trees. The tallest had a bulky frame and wore a cowboy hat, reminding Tsuna of the form Jack's Chameleon-bot had previously taken. Another was tanned with short brown hair and a confident smirk. The second shortest was a girl, her hair mainly black with pink highlights. The smallest, and youngest, was a bald boy that was only half Tsuna's height. He reminded Tsuna of I-Pin for some odd reason. "What he means to say is show yourself." Raimundo says, used to being a slang translator for Omi.

"I was hoping I wouldn't run into you jerks." Jack says, taking a defensive stance. Tsuna grimaced in pain once again. "Jack, they aren't the only company we have. Grab the wu, quick!" There was a husky chuckle. "It seems you brats are having a reunion. How quaint." A woman's voice says in amusement. Tsuna and the others felt a chill as Wuya and a silent Chase made themselves known. The ancient Chinese demon looked to Jack and smirked. "Hello Spicer."


End file.
